


At Last

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s getting married, but he’s having second thoughts. Kurt gives him some much-needed advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://somethingdarrenish.tumblr.com/post/57294367970) scene and [this](http://hrhprincedarren.tumblr.com/post/56574000199/dahlstrom-get-married-immediately) scene. I don't own any of the characters or the rights to any of the songs mentioned. Title taken from the Ella Fitzgerald song of the same name.

"I don't think I can do this, Kurt."

Blaine's hyperventilating in the driver's seat of his car, his face pale with panic as he stares out at the reception hall, and the parking lot full of friends and relatives' cars.

Kurt sits next to him in the passenger seat, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. "I think the fact that you drove to your own wedding in a Prius with the best man is a pretty bad omen, honestly," he tries to play it off as a joke, but secretly he hopes that Blaine's doubts have a basis in reality.

Like, maybe he has feelings for his high school best friend, Kurt.

But that's a childhood fantasy that romantic comedies and Taylor Swift songs are made of, something he let go of a long time ago, or so he thought.

Kurt didn't want to think he was a cliché, but he swore when he met Blaine that there was a spark between them. He practically saw it crackle and burn in those hazel eyes, but after mixed signals, missed opportunities, and Blaine flat-out repeatedly addressing him as "just a friend," Kurt gave up.

Now, however, there's a glimmer of hope, albeit a tiny glimmer, but a glimmer nonetheless.

Blaine looks over at him. "You really think I shouldn't do this?"

Kurt knows it would be selfish, especially now, to say, _Yes, don't marry him. It's always been so difficult with him, and easy and natural with us. We could have a really great life together. Be with me instead._

So he doesn't say that. "I think maybe it's just wedding day jitters. This is the first time you've questioned this decision throughout the whole process, yeah?"

"No. I-No. I don't think I ever wanted to marry Andrew. He's nice, and sweet, but he's not a guy I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Kurt's so shocked that he nearly jumps out of his seat, as Blaine never voiced any of these concerns to him until now. "What? I'm your best friend. Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I-I thought it would go away, that being a little unsure was normal, and everything would be okay once this day came, but- Oh my God. I'm making a huge mistake. I like him, but I don't think I love him. I don't have that heart-fluttering feeling for him. Should I really marry someone who doesn't give me that feeling?"

Kurt wants to keep biting his tongue, doesn't want to be the friend who ruins everything for someone he really cares about, especially Blaine. He could have said something when Blaine first met this guy, or the guy before that, or the guy before that.

He'd like to think that maybe if Blaine were marrying him, there wouldn't be any hesitation.

Kurt takes a deep breath and finally answers Blaine honestly. "No. I don't think you should settle. I certainly haven't yet."

"But I can't just leave him, today of all days. We spent all that money. _My parents_ spent all that money. What am I gonna do?"

"Do what makes you happy, Blaine. Don't think about what everyone else wants. What do you want?"

"I want- I want someone who can surprise me, but still makes me feel safe. Someone who can make me laugh, and who will actually listen to me when I talk." He searches Kurt's face. "Someone who knows me well and doesn't pretend to care about me, who isn't waiting to leave me until someone better comes along."

Kurt whispers, "I haven't left you. I'm right here."

"I know. That's why you're my best man, and not Cooper. I trust him, but not like I trust you."

Blaine's hazel eyes glisten brightly in the late morning light, with a look so tender that Kurt swears his heart actually flutters in that stupid adolescent way that Blaine was talking about.

He blames his reawakened emotions for blurting out, "Marry me."

_"What?"_

But he quickly pedals back. "I- I mean, um, I'm just kidding. We've never even--"

"Yeah," Blaine laughs nervously, the soft look he wore a moment ago disappearing as he glances down and rubs at the back of his neck. "We never even. Remind me why we haven't even, again."

"Because you're an idiot," Kurt chuckles. "I've flirted with you, and you've flirted back, and there was that one time we got drunk, and--"

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

"Okay. Those two times. The point is we got drunk, and maybe you were a little touchy-feely, but you still swore we were just friends."

"We are friends."

"Right, who rode together to your wedding ceremony to another guy."

"So?"

"A ceremony you're currently questioning whether or not you should even go through with."

Blaine squints in confusion. "I don't see what you're getting at."

"No matter how many times you say it, we've never been 'just friends,' Blaine."

"I-I," he stutters, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"Don't pretend you've never felt something for me. Something more than friendship. I saw it on your face a second ago."

"I had something in my eye."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Blaine Anderson."

He turns his body toward Kurt. "It's been an emotional day, okay? I’m probably about to break a serious promise to someone. I may not really love him, but I'm not heartless, y'know?" "I know. That's one of the things I love about you, because that's so not me."

"That’s true. Your willingness to tell me when my outfit clashes is one of your best qualities."

"I pull no punches when fashion is involved, Blaine," he grins. "By the way, you look stunning today."

Blaine's cheeks bloom with a wonderful rosy hue. "I, um--Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. And, uh," he shakily rests a hand on Kurt's knee, "you're really not heartless, just brutally honest. You actually have so much heart that it scares me sometimes."

"Blaine," he tries for admonishing, but his voice softens to a whisper.

"No. Maybe you're not completely off-base. Maybe I do have feelings for you that might be more than friendship. I'm just a coward that hasn't been able to admit it. Maybe that's why I almost married someone else."

Kurt places his hand over Blaine's, where it rests on Kurt's knee. "You don't have to--" he starts, sucking in a surprised breath when Blaine cuts him off with a kiss.

It's so much different than every other kiss Kurt's had, even the drunken ones he's had with Blaine. It's less sloppy and rushed, and not borne out of loneliness or raw animal lust. Blaine cups Kurt's cheek gently with his free hand, while his other hand slides up Kurt's thigh.

Okay, maybe there's _some_ raw animal lust.

Kurt knows he should stop this; they're out in public, where anyone could see, and more importantly, Blaine's still engaged to someone else, but he can't seem to care when Blaine's finally touching him the way he’s always wanted.

Then, Blaine awkwardly leans closer over the gear shift. His lips drag across Kurt's jaw, and down his neck.

"Ugh, wanted you for so long," Blaine mumbles into Kurt's skin.

"You could've had me this whole time," Kurt manages breathlessly.

"I’m an idiot. You’re right,” he rushes out between kisses, and starts to climb into Kurt’s lap. “Should’ve done this a lot sooner.”

Blaine presses him into the passenger seat, and grabs Kurt’s face with both hands, their lips meeting again, more hungrily, like this is the first time they’ve ever tasted each other.

Kurt reaches underneath Blaine's suit jacket to untuck his shirt and dig his nails into the bare skin of Blaine's lower back.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine grunts, his hands slipping down the front of Kurt's shirt, and resting on his belt clasp. "Please, can I--can I touch you?"

Blaine bites his lip, his brilliant golden eyes full of hesitance, the way Kurt used to imagine he'd have back when they were teenagers, back when he thought Blaine would be his first.

Kurt's heart leaps at his adolescent fantasy, of Blaine willing and wanting in his lap, finally becoming a reality, when he answers,"Yeah." He takes a deep breath while Blaine mouths at his neck again. "Wait. Wait."

"What?"

"Get up."

"Huh?" Blaine's eyebrows crease adorably. "Are you having second thoughts because--?"

"No. No," he scratches at Blaine's back. "I think we need to try being a little more discreet though."

His stomach twists as he thinks of why he's even suggesting it in the first place, because if this were anyone else but Blaine, they'd be done right here in the front seat.

“You mean the front seat of a car in broad daylight isn’t discreet? I’m shocked.”

“I mean,” he whispers in Blaine's ear, “what I wanna do to you is more appropriate for the back seat.”

Blaine captures Kurt’s lips again in a deep and dirty kiss, letting his tongue slip inside. Then he pulls away and rests their foreheads together. “Say no more.”

Blaine opens the door and climbs off of Kurt, and then stumbles out into the parking lot.

Kurt smiles up at him. “Way to be discreet.”

Blaine looks around the lot and tries to straighten the lapels of his jacket. “I’m a horrible person.”

“No, you just have horrible timing. Wouldn't be the first instance," Kurt jokes as he gets out of the car, also glancing around. He has to joke, or else he'll start thinking about the consequences of what they're doing, and he doesn't want to think anymore.

For once, he wants to be impulsive and submit to the rush of hormones that Blaine gives him, the rush that’s been mostly lacking with everyone else, so he pushes Blaine down quickly into the back without further consideration.

"Ow," Blaine exclaims, his head hitting the hard armrest on the door. "C'mere."

Kurt laughs, crawling on top of him.

Blaine caresses his cheek, that soft look from earlier returning to his face. “Y’know, this should feel really, really wrong, but, it’s actually more right than I ever imagined.”

Kurt’s heart does that stupid fluttering thing again.

He wonders if that’ll ever fade when he’s around Blaine.

“Took you long enough to realize it, dumbass,” Kurt laughs again, Blaine’s breath tickling his lips right before he leans in for another kiss.

Blaine’s hands grope at Kurt’s ass, pulling their lower halves flush together. Kurt kisses him harder, biting at Blaine’s lower lip.

Blaine rucks up Kurt’s shirt to get his hands on the bare skin underneath.

Kurt blindly loosens Blaine's tie and unbuttons Blaine's shirt to mouth at his chest.

Blaine grips the back of Kurt's head, holding him there as he sucks at a nipple. 

“Ugh, Kurt,” Blaine groans out, his voice already deliciously gruff.

Kurt kisses his way to the other nipple, laving and sucking at it once he reaches his destination.

“Come back,” Blaine nearly whines, bucking up against him.

Kurt licks his lips and grins. “Baby, I never left.” The endearment just slips out, as if they’d been doing this regularly since they’ve known each other.

Kurt jolts upward, stopping for a moment to gauge Blaine's reaction.

Blaine’s eyes widen, but then he returns the grin. “I meant, kiss me, you loser.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, kissing him anyway.

Blaine reaches between them to unzip Kurt's fly, but instead of grasping at Kurt's cock, he slides his hands down the back of Kurt's pants and over his underwear.

Kurt pulls away with a smack of their lips and lets out a surprised, "Oh! Had I known I was gonna get groped in the back of a Prius, I would’ve brought a change of clothes. I don't wanna go in there looking like Prom, the morning after." He had fooled around with a boy he barely knew then, who offered to take him to the dance after Kurt drunkenly ranted to him about Blaine at Scandals one night.

"Wait, you mean you--?"

" _So_ not the time for this conversation, Blaine."

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Fair enough, but I'd rather make out with you right now."

He sort of shrugs despite being pinned beneath Kurt. "Okay."

Kurt grinds against him, their cocks brushing together through the thin material of their pants. He feels strung so tight that he might come from this alone, which hasn’t happened in years.

He’s nearly gone when Blaine whispers, “Kurt, I, unghh, I can’t do this.”

His heart stutters, but not very pleasantly this time. “What? I thought you said--”

“Yeah, I know what I said. I really, _really_ want you. I want _everything_ with you. I need to call off the wedding first. I don’t want our first time to be part of some rushed affair in a rental car.”

“You want...everything? How-What?”

Blaine silences him with a quick kiss. “I need you to go in there and tell everyone that I can’t do this.”

“Wh--Blaine, I really think you should--”

“I’m invoking your best man duties. Please. You have to.”

Kurt’s arousal is suddenly drained by fear. “You want me to--What do you want me to say? Have you lost your mind?”

Blaine strokes at the small of Kurt’s back with his thumb. “No, I think I finally found it," he chuckles wryly.

“So, what? We just skip out and leave everyone there?”

“You’re the one who told me to stop thinking about what everyone else wants. That’s what I’m doing, for once in my life.”

Kurt can feel Blaine’s hand shaking as it wraps around his side, but Blaine’s face portrays certainty.

His warm amber eyes roam Kurt's face with the most open adoration, perhaps even love, that Kurt’s ever seen.

He's pretty sure that Blaine never even looked at his fiancée like this.

Suddenly, what Blaine is imploring him to do seems a bit more bearable, but Kurt voices his concern anyway.

"What if you regret not calling it off yourself for the rest of your life, Blaine?"

Blaine pauses in quiet deliberation for a few seconds. "It'd be different if I was already in there making this decision, but I'm not. Please," he pleads, "you always manage to save me from myself. I need you to do it one more time."

"Fine. You owe me so much, Blaine Anderson."

"I really do." He grins softly, tucking Kurt's shirt back in and buttoning up Kurt's pants.

Kurt laughs awkwardly and sits up. "First, I need to, um, calm down."

Blaine licks his lips as his dark eyes linger up and down Kurt's still-disheveled frame. "Yeah, I noticed. God, I wish I realized this sooner." He pulls Kurt back in for a deep, rough kiss.

"Not helping, Blaine," he grumbles when they break apart.

"Sorry. Your lips are so kissable." He runs a finger down the middle of Kurt's lips. "I can't help it."

Kurt wants to suck on it, but then he remembers what Blaine asked of him. "We are so finishing this later."

"Okay," Blaine nods. He straightens Kurt's bowtie and tries to fix Kurt's hair. "Thanks, by the way."

Kurt buttons Blaine's shirt up, smoothing it down with his palms. "For what?"

"For helping me see the light. For always doing what I'm too afraid to do. For being my friend, even though you have feelings for me."

Kurt feels a little overwhelmed at Blaine's outpouring of emotions, especially at this moment, when he's supposed to be starting a new life with someone else.

Like maybe his life really has become a romantic comedy, and Harry is finally confessing to his Sally that she was the one, after all these years.

"Um," Kurt starts, "it's--I, I wasn't exactly on standby waiting for you."

"I know, but still," Blaine shifts so his back's leaning against the car door, "it couldn't have been easy, watching me plan a life with another guy."

Kurt gives him a lopsided grin. "I just wanted you to be happy."

Blaine grins back. "I am, now." He sighs deeply. "Shit. I still have a wedding to call off."

"That you're making _me do."_

"I could never make you do anything, and you know it."

"That is very true. If you'll excuse me, I have to go tell everyone that there won't be a wedding after all."

He climbs off of Blaine and exits the back seat, nervous as hell.

\----

He opens the passenger side to find Blaine, back in the driver's seat, fully dressed again.

"So, what'd you tell them?"

Kurt sits down, taking in Blaine's worried expression. "Relax. I told them that you weren't ready to get married today, and that you wouldn't be attending the reception, but the guests were allowed to stay, and enjoy the drinks, food, and music."

He takes Kurt's hands in his. "Wow. I love you so much. I mean, wait. No. Yeah. Yeah, I do love you. I didn't mean to say it like this, though. That is so tacky. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down, Blaine. It's fine. Actually, it's sort of not, since you just bailed on marrying someone else, but it will be. It'll be okay. I love you, too, even if you are an idiot."

Blaine chuckles and kisses Kurt on the cheek. Then, he pulls one hand away and stares straight ahead. "So, where to?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far away from here, probably. We're in upstate New York, so I say we go back to the city. Back home."

"Home sounds great." Blaine starts the car up. "But not my home, not quite yet. I don't think I can do that."

"Okay." Kurt pats Blaine's hand, the one still holding his. "We'll figure something out."

\----

Ironically, they end up crashing a wedding reception at a fancy hotel in Manhattan, not too far from Kurt's apartment.

"Is it too soon for this?" Kurt wonders aloud, concern filling his voice when they see the sign in the lobby announcing the event.

"No. No, it's fine. I'm okay with my decision." He grasps Kurt's hand. "I'm with you."

"Alright. Let's crash this party, then."

\----

The party's in full swing when they arrive, so no one asks who they are, thankfully, and no one recognizes Kurt, despite his semi-successful career as a fashion designer in the city.

They share drinks and laughter, erasing the stress of the day and avoiding the conversation of what their relationship might be now.

They dance together, at first not too close, but as the drinks flow, they gravitate closer to each other. Then, a familiar song starts to [play.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfmQuSoys7g)

“Ugh, Kurt, I love this song! You remember when they played this at Scandals that time we went together?” he yells into Kurt’s ear over the loud dance track.

“

You mean when Sebastian wanted to lure you back to the Warblers and into his pants? Yeah, I remember. I’m still surprised they had music that modern.”

“I didn’t take either offer, if you remember.” Blaine lowers his tone to a whisper, pressing as close to Kurt as possible. “I was only looking at you the whole time.”

Kurt’s breath hitches, but he scoffs. “Could’ve have fooled me. Why'd you dance with him, then?”

Blaine clutches Kurt’s waist. “I wanted you to notice me. You looked so hot and I was so intimidated by you. I still am, quite honestly. I guess I wanted to make you jealous.”

“It was working, y’know.” He drapes his arms over Blaine’s shoulders, and slots a leg between Blaine’s. “That’s why I was fuming at the bar half the night.”

“Unhh, Kurt.” He reaches under Kurt’s jacket, and fists his hand in Kurt’s shirt. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I didn’t think you wanted me. Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“I was hoping that my leering would have been obvious enough. God, your ass in those jeans, Kurt.”

“Yeah?” Kurt grinds against him, breath hot in Blaine’s ear.

“Fuck, yes.”

They lose themselves in the beat, and the feel of each other’s bodies, for the rest of the song, letting all this new information sink into their buzzed brains.

They break apart once the song finishes, breathing heavily and taking each other in. “Another drink?” Kurt questions, to snap at the tension filling the air between them.

“Sounds good,” Blaine replies, eyes never straying from Kurt’s lips.

They sit out the next couple of songs, sipping on their drinks. Blaine keeps bumping Kurt’s hip with his own. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” Kurt preens, swallowing the last of his Long Island iced tea.

“And so modest,” Blaine laughs, low in Kurt’s ear. “We’re done with our drinks. Let’s go dance some more.”

A slow song begins to play, an old classic that Kurt’s dad had told him was his and his mother’s song:

  
 _It’s late in the evening_  
 _She’s wond’rin’ what clothes to wear_  
 _She puts on her makeup,_  
 _and brushes her long, long hair  
_

“Blaine,” he warns, “do you know what song this is?”

He takes Kurt’s hand. “Yeah, I remember. You told me once it was your mom and dad’s wedding song. I know it’s not ours, but maybe we can find one.”

Blaine drags Kurt out to the dance floor as the chorus starts, pulling Kurt close and resting an open hand in the middle of Kurt’s back. “You really were wonderful tonight,” Blaine whispers into Kurt’s ear. “I mean, I think I’d be starting an unhappy marriage right now, if it weren’t for you.”

“You were the one questioning it. I didn’t force you into anything.”

“I know, but I’m glad I had you as a sounding board.”

As Blaine fits his head into the crook of Kurt’s neck, Kurt remembers his childhood when his parents danced in the kitchen to the song, before his mother died, and how his mom’s position resembled Blaine’s current one. He felt so uncomfortable witnessing such intimacy then. After his mom passed away and Kurt got older, he longed for someone to hold him that way.

No one ever really did, until now, as Kurt had settled for physical intimacy rather than emotional intimacy with his partners. He tended to only receive a bit of the latter, and never enough of the former, from Blaine.

Now, Blaine seems to offer a great deal of both, though, and Kurt starts to choke back tears while the song nears its end.

“Hey,” Blaine asks softly, “you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.”

“That song reminded you of her, huh?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine caresses his cheek and gives him a brief kiss on the lips in the middle of the dance floor. “I’m sorry, for everything.”

It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. This could’ve been our wedding, if I wasn’t so dumb.”

Kurt’s heart flutters again as he mirrors Blaine’s actions, caressing Blaine’s opposite cheek. “We’ll have to make up for lost time, that’s all.”

The slow song fades into another old love song, this one sort of [bluesy.](http://youtu.be/_Q2rZb7E0EY)

 _At last, my love has come along_ _My lonely days are over,  
 ____and life is like a song  
_

“I’d like that. Do you wanna keep dancing?” Blaine asks, settling both his hands on Kurt’s waist.

“Yes. You really wanna marry me?”

Blaine sets his head back in the crook of Kurt’s neck. “Eventually, yeah. I said I want everything with you. I meant it, Kurt.”

“Will you spend the night with me?” He feels foolish for asking so properly, considering they were about to get each other off in the backseat of a car earlier.

“Of course, I will,” Blaine answers without any hesitation.

“Let’s check into the hotel, assuming it’s not booked up.”

“But you live near here.”

“I don’t want to waste any more time not being with you, Blaine.”

The song hasn’t ended yet, but Blaine pulls back, taking Kurt’s hands in his. “Okay. Let’s go.”

They leave the room of the reception and check in at the front desk, one of Blaine’s arms never leaving Kurt’s waist, and one of Kurt’s arms curled around Blaine’s shoulder.

It feels like they’ve been doing this all along, and in a way, they have. They’ve embraced, and danced before, but never with such weight, or clear intentions of anything more happening between them. Sure, there were wires crossed and dirty, drunken makeouts over the years, but never any actual sex, and not very much skin.

Certainly, never a promise of being boyfriends after any of it, either, but now, as familiar as it feels, it's very much a new beginning.

Blaine's arm sneaks under Kurt's jacket as they enter the elevator, his hand splaying across Kurt's back, almost possessively.

Kurt's pulse quickens, the fire from earlier returning to his veins as he remembers that hand blazing a path over his bare skin. He realizes that as much as he's come to know Blaine's heart, and has memorized and fantasized over his body, it's nothing compared to his actual touch.

He wants more of it, and they're alone in the elevator, so he pushes Blaine against the wall.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes out over his lips, squeezing Kurt's hip.

He kisses Blaine roughly, pressing their whole bodies together.

“Want you so fucking bad,” Blaine moans when Kurt starts to suck at his neck.

"Oh yeah?" He pulls away to look at Blaine's face as they reach their floor. "Come get me, then," he whispers cheekily in Blaine's ear.

Then, the elevator doors open, and he's off down the hall.

Blaine chases after him, catching him in the hallway in front of their door. "If this is payback for all the years I've pretended to ignore you, I swear I'll make it up to you."

Kurt's the one pressed against a hard surface now, his breath catching in his throat. He fumbles for the card key. "How about we get inside and you prove that?"

Kurt turns toward the door and manages to slot the key in, Blaine's front draping over his back.

"I intend to," Blaine's voice drops, low and private, as his lips brush over Kurt's neck.

He shakily pulls the card out, fumbling with the knob for what is probably only a few seconds, but feels far longer, before finally wrenching it open.

Blaine shuts the door, still keeping himself wrapped around Kurt's back, until Kurt turns to face him.

He's met with hungry, dark golden eyes and luscious, full lips that are suddenly moving.

He tries desperately to focus on what Blaine's saying.

"I--I, God, I wanna give you everything, but right now, I really just wanna blow you."

Blaine untucks Kurt's shirt, and makes quick work of Kurt's belt and fly.

He kneels down with practiced ease that Kurt doesn't want to think about right now, doesn't want to think about how many other guys Blaine has been on his knees for.

Instead, he focuses on enjoying the way Blaine's eyelashes fan across his cheeks when he nuzzles along Kurt's briefs.

Blaine's eyes open, bright and wide, looking straight into Kurt's as he licks a line along the shape of Kurt's cock.

"Unhh, fucking tease," Kurt whines, tugging on Blaine's hair, which, thankfully, isn't as shellacked as it used to be in high school.

His warm breath floats over Kurt's still-clothed semi-erection. "I prefer to call it appreciation."

Even if Kurt wasn't looking at him, he could just tell that Blaine's smirking as he says it.

"Asshole," Kurt breathes out.

"Oh, I--" Blaine wonders in awe as he finally peels off Kurt's briefs. "Oh my God, you're so," he murmurs between kisses to Kurt's thigh, "so gorgeous."

Then, he's licking and sucking Kurt's balls, first one, and then, the other, as his hand roughly jerks his cock.

He licks up the sensitive vein along the center and keeps jerking him until there's precum gathering at the head.

Kurt bucks into his grip. "Ugh, just suck me already."

Blaine's hand stays around him as he wraps his mouth around the head, and pulls off with a lewd pop. He looks up at Kurt slyly. "I'm getting to that."

Kurt moans when Blaine begins sucking even harder. He clutches at Blaine's hair and soon, Blaine's hand falls away as he takes him in deeper.

He watches Blaine's head bob up and down a few times, feels a soft lick right under the head, and that's what does it.

"Blaine, I--um."

He taps Blaine's shoulder when he gets no response. "I'm gonna come."

Blaine simply stares at him with dark, hazy eyes, like a challenge.

A dry finger circles Kurt's asshole, and he spills down Blaine's throat.

Kurt's eyes fall shut briefly, but as soon as he opens them, he sees Blaine, still on his knees, greedily swallowing until Kurt's done.

Well, almost done.

Kurt spurts a little more onto Blaine's cheek when he pulls off.

An apology lingers on the tip of Kurt's tongue, but he can't be sorry when Blaine looks so fucking hot that it literally hurts.

Blaine smiles at him devilishly before swiping two fingers over his face and sucking on them, in echo of what he's done.

"Fuck, Blaine."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and stands up. "Do you want a taste?"

His eyes dart warily to the bit of come still on Blaine's face, but he doesn't reply. Instead, he licks at it, and then kisses Blaine's mouth, slipping his tongue inside.

"You taste amazing, by the way," Blaine remarks, casual and loose when they pull apart, his voice still gravelly as he clears his throat. "Can't wait to fuck you."

Blaine's hands stray to Kurt's ass. "If that's what you want, I mean. I just--"

Kurt kisses him again. "Yeah, I do want. I have a condom. Do you have lube?"

"I think I have some in my pocket. Lemme get it out before--"

"Before you get these off?" Kurt finishes coyly, working at the hinged closure of Blaine's pants as Blaine fumbles around and quickly throws a couple small white packages onto the bed.

They kiss frantically, Blaine's back hitting the bed while they awkwardly manage to remove their shoes and the rest of their pants.

"Hold on," Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips. He's gone for a second, affording Blaine a short but glorious view of his ass, before returning triumphantly with a foil square in his hand.

"Aha! So," Kurt straddles Blaine's hips, "how do you want me?"

"Like this is perfect, except our jackets."

Blaine sits up to shrug his off, and then helps Kurt do the same.

"Our shirts?" Kurt reminds him.

Blaine unbuttons Kurt's shirt, and mouths at his neck. "Want you so bad. Don't even care."

"O-okay." Kurt blindly tries unbuttoning Blaine's shirt, but only gets a couple before Blaine pulls him down once more.

Kurt ruts against him, until he can feel himself hardening again. Then, he reaches for the lube and sits back up.

He pours it out and warms it between his fingers, scooting back on Blaine's legs as he searches for his opening.

He circles his asshole almost mechanically, like he's done a bunch of times before, until Blaine's voice catches him off-guard.

"Kurt. You're so hot like this."

Blaine's stroking himself, his gaze focused between Kurt's legs.

Kurt gazes back, sliding a finger inside. "I could say the same about you."

"Wish it was me. Wish it was my fingers opening you up."

"Soon, baby." He grips Blaine's leg with his other hand while slipping the second finger in. "Gonna take you so good."

He crooks his fingers, and hears Blaine whimper, "Unhh, come on."

He pulls out and coats his fingers with more lube before adding a third. "In a--fuck--in a minute."

Blaine drags him down for a sloppy kiss, trailing his down Kurt's spine. "Please, tell me you're ready."

"Okay. Yeah, okay." He takes his fingers out carefully. "Do you still want me--?"

"Ride me. It's all I can think about."

Kurt wipes his fingers on the sheets and plucks the condom off the bed. "Can I put it on you?"

"Mmm," Blaine affirms after kissing him.

He tugs at Blaine’s cock, tempted to get him off like this, but he doesn’t want to deny Blaine’s request.

He doesn’t want to deny himself, either, so he rolls the condom on Blaine and strokes him a little more, so that the remnants of lube cover the latex.

Kurt draws back to hover over Blaine’s lap, gently takes of the hold of the base of Blaine’s cock, and sinks down on the tip.

“Ahh, Kurt.”

He sinks down a little more, until he’s fully seated inside Blaine, and then stills to let himself adjust to the fullness of having someone inside him, of having _Blaine_ inside him.

Kurt rests his palm low on Blaine’s stomach to catch his breath, to feel Blaine’s breath, grounding him in the moment.

Blaine covers his hand over Kurt, where it lays on Blaine’s stomach. “Kurt, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Never better,” he smiles at Blaine, squeezing his hand as he lifts up experimentally.

He rolls his hips, the shirt slipping off his shoulders when he comes back down.

“Unhh, good. Like that. So good. So pretty,” Blaine babbles, lightly grazing his fingertips over Kurt’s cock before gripping his hips.

He swivels his hips again a couple of times, and settles down to let Blaine take some control.

Blaine takes the hint and thrusts up into him for a bit, hitting him right where he needs, but he can see that Blaine is straining.

Blaine flops down. “Want you to ride me, damn it.”

Kurt pinches Blaine’s hip. “Fine. Don’t get all sassy with me,” he teases with a grin, punctuating each word with a roll of his hips.

“You like, unhh, you like a little sass, don’t you?” Blaine counters. “Shit. You’re gonna make me---”

“Good.” Kurt bends down to bite at Blaine’s lower lip, the former moaning at the sudden, _perfect_ change in angle. “Me too.”

Blaine slips out a little and then back in, thrusting in and out erratically, only hitting that spot again every other time.

It’s okay, though, because they’re kissing, and suddenly, Kurt clenches around him, and releases between their bodies, with a shout.

He lays there, letting Blaine kiss his face and fuck into him until he orgasms, too, a quiet, breathy, “Oh, Kurt,” falling from his lips.

They hold each other while Blaine comes back down, softening inside of him.

“You’re so--” Blaine starts. “Kurt. Thank you.”

Kurt pulls off of him and rolls to Blaine’s side. “You’re welcome.” He takes his shirt off to get more comfortable and snuggle into Blaine’s chest, until he notices the stain. “I, um, _we,_ ruined your shirt.”

“Mmm.” Blaine takes his shirt off, too, disposing of the condom somewhere beside the bed. He kisses up Kurt’s chest. “It was so worth it. Means I did my job thoroughly.”

“So that’s your job now?” Kurt moans, his arousal painfully growing as Blaine sucks at his neck.

“Mhmm. My job, from now on,” he kisses up Kurt’s neck and whispers in his ear, “is to please you, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, idiot.”

Blaine pulls back. “Is that my pet name? Because I’d much prefer ‘baby.’”

“They both are, _baby,_ depending on how I feel.”

“I love you so much.”

“Love you, too.”

\----

A year later, they walk hand in hand down the street after a movie, and Blaine pauses at a random spot on the sidewalk.

“What are you doing?” Kurt wonders.

“I wanted to do this a little differently, maybe take you out to a nice dinner and a stroll in the park or something, but we’re here so...”

“We’re where?”

Kurt looks around until his eyes land on the building they’re standing in front of.

It’s the hotel where they crashed a wedding, after Blaine’s non-wedding. It feels like a lifetime ago. Now, he has trouble remembering when they _weren’t _a couple. >__

“Blaine, this is the hotel where--”

“I know,” Blaine pulls a tiny velvet box out of his coat pocket, and gingerly kneels on the dirty cement, “which is why, Kurt Hummel, I am asking you to make an honest man out of me, and do me the honor of becoming my husband.”

“C’mere.”

Blaine’s brow furrows, but he stands. “Wh-?”

Kurt cups his cheek and kisses him sweetly. “Of course, idiot.”


End file.
